


Perks of A Pre-Relationship

by Emimilykity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 7th day, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Masturbation, POV Yoosung Kim, Phone Sex, Role-Playing Game, Smut, chat format, erotic role-play, world of warcraft parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimilykity/pseuds/Emimilykity
Summary: After naive Yoosung asks you to be his pre-girlfriend, you ask him to meet you online in a popular video game. Things seem innocent at first, but could they stay innocent in the privacy of an in-game bedroom?





	Perks of A Pre-Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHH, MY GOD. This took me 6 weeks to write. And also took 6 weeks away from adding onto [Princess.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11137452/chapters/24851616) I am going right back to it, though! I just had to get this oneshot done for Adriana_Morgan because she loved the idea so much and I wanted to give her a gift for her birthday. :)  
> I was originally planning to write a Seven smut for her since she loves Seven, but Yoosung jerking it while he's on WoW was something she needed to have more, I guess. lol so HUGE thanks to her for beta-ing for me and helping me flesh everything out.  
> This oneshot also made me fall more in love with Yoosung. If you've read my Zen pregnancy fic, you'd know how much I pick on him in it. Now, I just want to smother him!! UGH! HE'S SUCH A CUTIE! I hope you find him as cute and sexy as I do!

_Is she logged in yet? What if she’s been waiting for me to find her this whole time? I tried not to spend too much time in the character settings, but there’s so many! Maybe she’s still making hers? Girls tend to be pickier about those things; I think. Maybe she’s having trouble figuring out a name? ‘You’ll know it’s me when you see it~’. No, that sounds like you’ve already come up with one. Could I be in the wrong spot?_

He double checks his text messages to and from you. _‘Meet me in the house outside The Shire of Gold’. This is the only one, right? But, then again, I just ran into the first house I saw since everything kept attacking me. Oh, no! Maybe she’s being attacked by those frog things! If I died getting here, she might be dying too! Wait for me, ___! I’ll save you!_

Making his character hop out of his chair, he sprints to the front entrance of the building, determination causing him to ignore the other person that just ran through him. A stripe of red diverts his attention to the lower left corner of his screen and he pauses in his tracks to read the message.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] yells: Hey! Where are you going?! Come back!!

 

 _‘Yoosungsgirl’? My name is Yoosung, too!_ He gasps inwardly at the female toon jumping all around his. _Wait! Could that be…?_ He hits the enter button, a bubble of white text appearing over his avatar’s head.

 

[Superyoosung] says: ___? Is that you?

[Yoosungsgirl] says: Yes! Now follow me!! :)

 

He eagerly chases after you as you bound past him back towards the house. _She named her character ‘Yoosungsgirl’... like she belongs to me._ Yoosung gulps, his cheeks heating at the thought. _She really does want to be my pre-girlfriend!_ Tailing you all the way up to the room on the second floor, he halts right beside you in front of the fireplace. He spins his character around and examines the unfamiliar space, a large, canopied bed sticking out like a sore thumb in the center of it all. _Wait… this is a bedroom!_

 

[Superyoosung] says: Umm ;;

[Superyoosung] says: Can I really be in here with you?

[Yoosungsgirl] says: lol

[Yoosungsgirl] says: Of course! Why wouldn’t you be?

 

_Is it really not that obvious?_

 

[Superyoosung] says: Well… It’s a bedroom;

[Superyoosung] says: and we’re a male and a female!!

[Superyoosung] says: I can already hear Zen lecturing me T_T

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: SHH! Let’s try to keep everyone else’s names a secret.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: We can talk about everyone in private chat :)

[Superyoosung] says: Oh, you’re right!

 

_Is that why her text is pink? Where’s the button to make it private?_

 

[Superyoosung] says: Uhh...  how do I do that? ;

[Superyoosung] says: Sorry, I’m such a noob;; lol

 

_Please, don’t think I’m stupid!_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You can click my name in the chat box and it’ll make it so you can whisper me~

[Superyoosung] whispers: Oh.

[Superyoosung] whispers: That seems really obvious now ^^

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Don’t worry!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It took me a while to learn all the controls when I first started playing War of Worldcrafts.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’ll help you get the hang of it ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: Hehe thanks :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: No problem!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d much rather talk to my pre-boyfriend in private anyway~

**Yoosungsgirl blows you a kiss. Muah!**

 

 _She said pre-boyfriend! And… and blew me A KISS? SHE BLEW ME A KISS!_ A rosy strip of blush paints across Yoosung’s face, warming the tips of his ears. _I want to blow her a kiss, too! Is it a weird thing to ask her how? She said she would help me with this game, though, so maybe it’s not?_  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm;;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d like to know how to do that also! ><;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: How to kiss?

[Superyoosung] whispers: Yes!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Target me and type /kiss  
**You blow a kiss to Yoosungsgirl.**

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

_I did it! And she blushed!_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You can type different actions the same way too ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: That’s pretty cool ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: Thanks for the tip!!   

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’re welcome!! :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d also like to, if you don’t know already…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: teach you how to kiss in real life.

**Yoosungsgirl smiles at you shyly.**

 

“WHAT?” he exclaims, leaning closer to the screen to make sure he read that correctly.

_She-She wants to kiss me? Already?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Lik…

[Superyoosung] whispers: Like*

[Superyoosung] whispers: on the lips?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yes, on the lips!! lol

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Boyfriends and girlfriends do kiss, after all ^^

 

 _Aahhh, that was dumb of me!_ Propping his elbows on his desk, he slams his pinkened face into his hands. _Of course I want to kiss you! I can’t stop wondering how soft your lips feel. I want to run to you right now and find out so badly!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Right! Haha...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: That wasn’t too much, was it? ><

[Superyoosung] whispers: NO! No!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’m blushing hehe :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Me too :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Even more so at the other things I imagine doing with you...  

 

_Other things? Oh!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Like going on dates?

[Superyoosung] whispers: I do want to take you out on lots of those! ^^

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hehe

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Those too! :)

 

_Too? What else is she thinking?_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Umm… ^^;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m kind of blushing more at the things that happen after dates ><

[Superyoosung] whispers: Things that happen after dates??

 

_Wait, does she mean…?_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Like kisses that turn into more kisses

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and turn into deeper kisses to the point where you don’t want to let go or come up for air ><

 

His jaw drops, his heart hammering so forcefully in his chest that if someone were near, it’d be audible to their ear as well. _She… She wants to… wants to do that… with me? We both imagine doing the same things with each other?_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m sorry!! That might’ve been more than you wanted to know!! ;;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Just forget I said that!! T_T

 

 _No!_  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t think I can…

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t want to.

[Superyoosung] whispers: :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: !

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm, haha… to be honest,

[Superyoosung] whispers: I kind of also imagined doing that with you too ^^;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Really?

**You nod at Yoosungsgirl.**

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hehe, umm…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: what else do you imagine doing with me?

 

_She wants to know what else I imagine? Like how I imagine her breasts to feel in my hands?_

His fingers entangle in his hair and tug. “Aagh! I can’t say that!”

_What can I say to her? What all does she want to know?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Well;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I think about how nice and warm it would feel to hold you in my arms

[Superyoosung] whispers: and the noises you’d make when I kiss you that deeply ><

 

_That’s not as weird, right?_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Uhm

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: do you want to know a secret?;

 

_Oh, my God! She wants to tell me a secret?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Yes!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to get to know more about you any chance I can get!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hehe :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Uhm…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I sometimes catch myself moaning when I think about you kissing me like that...  

 

A choked gasp emits from his throat as if a small girl were squealing. _Thank God, she couldn’t hear that. She moans? When she thinks about me?_ Your voice from previous conversations comes to mind, his imagination twisting the highest points of your inflection into something utterly lewd and sweet. Immediately, he feels a shift in blood flow, your make-belief moans surging into and swelling the flaccid member between his legs. _Ugh, I’m starting to get turned on._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: So, does that mean

[Superyoosung] whispers: youyou were moaning just now???;

[Superyoosung] whispers: you*

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yes ><;;;

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

Your simple acknowledgement does a number on him. He scoots in closer to his desk, shifting and leaning back more in his chair so his pants don’t constrict his penis as it becomes fully engorged. _Thank God, you’re not here to see this. But, if you were, I could hear those noises..._  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I really want to hold you so tight right now.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I wish you could too!! T_T

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: This game is probably the closest we can get to it since I’m kind of stuck here by this bomb.

 

His jaw clenches, his fists tightening as he recalls the danger you’re still in.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: It makes me so mad that this is happening to you!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’m going to do whatever it takes to get you out of there

[Superyoosung] whispers: and do everything I can to keep you safe afterwards!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I promise!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yoosung...  

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to protect those I cherish

[Superyoosung] whispers: and you’re the most important to me right now.

 

Your character edges closer to his, your face nestling into his chest.

 

**Yoosungsgirl hugs you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’re so important to me too.

[Superyoosung] whispers: ___…

**You hug Yoosungsgirl.**

[Superyoosung] whispers: I swear I’m never going to let you go when we finally meet.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I feel so much better hearing you say that.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I already feel warmer thinking about you holding me. :)

 

_Good. That makes me feel so much better too._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Maybe I can do it by a fireplace like this one day? :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d really like that!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: That’d be nice ^^

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and I could sit in your lap and cuddle with you.

 

 _Her on my lap… That’d feel so nice…_ His hips squirm a bit at the thought of you sitting on top of him, the straining sensation in his jeans pulling him from his fantasies. _Wait! That wouldn’t be good!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: No!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm;

[Superyoosung] whispers: Maybe you could sit next to me?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You don’t want me to sit in your lap?

 

_No! That’s not what I meant!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: No! I want you to!

[Superyoosung] whispers: but if you do you might

 

_Shit! What am I saying? I can’t tell her that!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Aahhh! Nevermind!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Forget I said that!;

[Superyoosung] whispers: haha

[Superyoosung] whispers: ha

[Superyoosung] whispers: ha

[Superyoosung] whispers: h

**Yoosungsgirl giggles at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I wouldn’t mind it.

 

_She wouldn’t mind it? My boner… Wait! She can’t possibly mean that! I have to be sure!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Mind what?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Feeling it prod against me...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: your erection ><;;

 

 _She knows! Gah, too tight, too tight._ Reaching beneath his desk, he swiftly makes for his fly, unzipping it and unfastening the button above it.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: So, you know…;;

**Yoosungsgirl nods at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I wouldn’t mind trying it now…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: in the game, since that’s the best we can do right now.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: If you want to!! I understand if you don’t ^^;

 

_We can do that?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I do want to!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Really?

**You nod at Yoosungsgirl.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Blushing...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Umm, okay! So, let’s sit I guess!

 

Her avatar takes to her knees and sits back on her heels in front of him, her head aligned with the crotch of his toon. _Wha- WHY IS SHE LIKE THAT? How do I sit on the floor?_ Just before he can panic any further, her character jumps up and rotates to the side.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: AAHHH!! I’m sorry!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Press x

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’ll wait for you to sit next time ><

 

 _It looked like she was sucking me off…_ He slips a hand into his jeans, gripping his smoldering flesh over the fabric of his boxer briefs and adjusting it to point to his belly. _Would she want to do that one day?_ Hitting the ‘x’ key, his character lowers himself into a cross-legged position, his pre-girlfriend nestling hers sideways between his legs.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m super sorry again! That was kind of embarrassing;

[Superyoosung] whispers: It’s no problem!

**You blush at Yoosungsgirl.**

[Superyoosung] whispers: It was actually kind of funny lol

 

_Hopefully, that won’t make her feel as awkward about it._

 

**Yoosungsgirl giggles at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It kind of was, huh? ^^

**Yoosungsgirl cuddles up against you.**

 

A short, satisfied hum puffs from him, a gentle smile dimpling his cheeks.

 

**You cuddle up against Yoosungsgirl.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: So, is this kind of like how you envision cuddling up fireside?

[Superyoosung] whispers: Just about :)

[Superyoosung] whispers: I think I’d like your head on my chest more.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: So I can hear your heart beating.

[Superyoosung] whispers: and I can smell your hair~

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and I can feel even warmer~

 

_Ugh! This just makes me want to hold her even more! And kiss her! God, it’s starting to hurt. Is this what it’s going to be like in our relationship?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I wish there was a way to actually do these things in game...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It’s too bad we can’t do this in game…

 

_No way!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Did we just?!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Think the same thing?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yes!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Yes!

[Superyoosung] whispers: lolol

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: lolol

 

_Is this fate? It has to be!_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Lol what else are we thinking?

 

_I’m still thinking about how badly I want to kiss you right now. I think you probably already know that, though._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Wait!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Let’s say it together on three!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Okay!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: One

[Superyoosung] whispers: Two

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Three!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Kissing your lips;;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Being kissed by you.

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

_What does this mean? Do I kiss her now? But, I want to do more than blow her a kiss! Why doesn’t this game have more than one kiss option?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to so badly…

[Superyoosung] whispers: You have no idea ><

[Superyoosung] whispers: It’ll probably be the second thing I do to you when we meet;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Second thing?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: What’s the first?

 

 _Do I tell her? I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of her, though! Is it too much to say this soon?_ Pulling his lower lip into his mouth, his rattled nerves express themselves through the bouncing of his leg.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm;;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You can tell me!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’re my pre-boyfriend

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: you don’t have to be shy around me :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I haven’t been shy around you~

 

 _That is kind of true._ He sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut in contemplation, the excitement pulsating in his lower region invading his mind in waves. _No, that’s actually really true. I don’t think I’d be this hard otherwise. And it wouldn’t be fair for only me to get to know all about her. If I can tell her that I want to kiss her, I can tell her this, too. I don’t want to be shy about how I feel!_ His chest deflates in a sigh of courage, his fingers flying across the keys.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d hold you close

[Superyoosung] whispers: and look into your pretty eyes,

[Superyoosung] whispers: and tell you how special you are to me.

[Superyoosung] whispers: And hope you feel how I do! ;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I guess that’s kind of four things, huh? Haha ^^

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Four things that I can’t wait to experience with you…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Omg, I’m blushing so hard right now ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m sure I look like a tomato lol.

 

_Cute._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to kiss you while you look like that.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I look like that right now…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Maybe we could

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: practice, in here, for when you do…?

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

_P-Practice?_

 

**You blush at Yoosungsgirl.**

[Superyoosung] whispers: But, how do we do that?

[Superyoosung] whispers: I can only blow you a kiss in the game.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: We can type it out to each other.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: how we would kiss one another…

 

_Aahhh! I don’t know if I can! I don’t have a whole lot of experience kissing! I don’t want her to laugh at me!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhh;;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm…;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’ve never kissed anyone before, though T_T

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’ve never been kissed?

[Superyoosung] whispers: Well;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I guess I have.

[Superyoosung] whispers: A girl who liked me back in middle school ran up to me and kissed me.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Whaat??! I’m jealous.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I wish I could run up to you and kiss you…

 

_Jealous? That makes her jealous?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Really?

[Superyoosung] whispers: Hehe you’re super cute. ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: I think if it was you I might have liked it.

[Superyoosung] whispers: But I’ve never returned a kiss;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: so I’m not sure if I’m going to do it right ><;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Well, I won’t know if you will if you won’t tell me~

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I think I’d love any kiss from you anyway :)

 

_Really?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You would??

**Yoosungsgirl nods at you.**

 

_I’ve pictured it so many times already. I should just tell her. And I’ve already decided I’m not going to be shy around her! I need to tell her! I want to be a man for her._

“Please, go well,” he murmurs, cringing as he types.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Well

[Superyoosung] whispers: I guess since you’re sitting between my legs right now,

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d lift your chin up with my finger

[Superyoosung] whispers: and tilt my head to the side so our noses don’t bump

[Superyoosung] whispers: then lean in slowly so our teeth don’t accidentally clink

[Superyoosung] whispers: and close my eyes as I press my lips to yours softly...  

 

_Please, tell me that’s right!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Oh!

[Superyoosung] whispers: And I guess hold it a few seconds.

[Superyoosung] whispers: Maybe longer…

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to remember how your lips feel.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: .  

 

____?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm… maybe that wasn’t right?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: No.

[Superyoosung] whispers: It wasn’t?

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’m sorry I’ll look up how to do it before we meet! T_T

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: N!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: No*

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You don’t need to!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: My breath is just kind of taken away, that’s all.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: :)

[Superyoosung] whispers: That’s good, right?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Really good ^^

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want you to do that to me so badly...  

 

_Thank God, she liked it._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I don’t think I’d let you pull away.

 

_She wouldn’t let me pull away?_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d gently cup your jaw

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and only pull away enough to press my lips to yours again.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Then slightly part mine to move against yours

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so I can feel and remember your lips in more than one way…  

 

 _This is how she kisses?_ His cock twitches as he thinks even further about it. _She’s probably moaning again since we’re talking about kissing each other… I can’t believe she really told me that._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d like that a lot…

[Superyoosung] whispers: I think I’d want to pull you even closer to me

[Superyoosung] whispers: and slip my fingers into your hair

[Superyoosung] whispers: so I can hold your lips to mine as tightly as I hold your body.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’re making me feel so hot. ><

 

_She’s feeling hot because of me…_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’m feeling really hot too ><   

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to slide my hands behind your neck

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and pull your lower lip into my mouth

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: then glide the tip of my tongue along it…

 

A hitch forms in his breath, the heat in his cheeks and ears migrating down his neck as if your hands were resting there. He runs his tongue leisurely across his bottom lip, imagining the moistness and tingling sensation it generates is from you. With a shuddering exhale, his vivid fantasies break loose from the confines of his mind, sneaking their way out through the tips of his fingers.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d kiss it and meet it with my own

[Superyoosung] whispers: and twirl it around yours

[Superyoosung] whispers: before kissing your lips again...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: And I’d twist around and climb up onto your lap

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: to straddle your hips

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so I can kiss you at different angles

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and feel even more of you while I slip my tongue back into your mouth…

 

Her character stands up briefly to turn and face him before sitting down in his lap again. ____… I want to feel you pressing against me._ His breathing deepens as he slides his hand down to his erection, firmly cupping his palm over it to simulate what it might feel like to have you sitting there.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t think I could resist touching your hips

[Superyoosung] whispers: and pulling them into me.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to feel more of you too while I kiss you.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Please.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to feel your hands and fingers roam across my skin

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: wherever they want to go.

 

_W-WHEREVER? I don’t even know where I want to begin._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm… well;

[Superyoosung] whispers: if you were wearing a shirt

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d slip my fingers beneath the hem of it

[Superyoosung] whispers: and run the tips of them across the skin there

[Superyoosung] whispers: and up your back a bit...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hehe :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I can feel it tickling already.

 

_Oh, no. I didn’t kill the mood, did I?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Is that bad?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: No.  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It’d feel so nice,

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I think my hips might squirm a little...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m actually kind of squirming in my seat right now ><;;;

 

 _Squirming… on my lap…_ Palming his hard-on again, he lightly presses, shifting his hand side to side and in circular motions. A soft moan floats from his lungs, his cock spasming up against his hand. _That’d feel so good…_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: What if I moved my hands to your sides…

[Superyoosung] whispers: Would you keep squirming?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I think I might squirm even more

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: especially if you moved them up higher...  

 

_If I moved them up higher, they’d be… I’d be so close to touching her breasts. Is she saying she wants me to touch there? I’d need to take her bra off first, though. Wait, maybe she’s not wearing a bra? Oh, god. Please, don’t find this weird! I just need to know._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm;

[Superyoosung] whispers: can I ask you something??

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You can always ask me anything ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm...  I’d like

[Superyoosung] whispers: to know what you are wearing ><;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t mean for it to be weird if it is!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I just kind of want to visualize things as clearly as I can

[Superyoosung] whispers: since I can’t see you right now...   

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It’s not weird at all!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I was kind of wondering the same about you…

 

_She was?_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Heh, umm

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m wearing a big white T-shirt

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and pink floral print panties.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Nothing else ><

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

 _She’s in her underwear… and squirming on my lap. And my pants are undone. If she was on top of me right now, there’d be barely anything between us..._  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Cute;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm, I’m wearing a white T-shirt also

[Superyoosung] whispers: and tan jeans

[Superyoosung] whispers: that I had to unzip;;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: so my red boxer briefs are showing ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I like boxer briefs ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: You do?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Mhm!

 

_That’s a relief._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: That’s good to know, haha :)

[Superyoosung] whispers: I should probably just take my pants off at this point, huh? ^^;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Take them off.

[Superyoosung] whispers: since they’re not covering me up...  

 

 _Huh? She said that so fast! And… authoritatively?_ He fidgets in his seat, his hips giving an involuntary swivel. _I kind of like her bossing me around…_  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Okay! Give me a sec!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: ^^

 

Looping his thumbs on the loosened material, he lifts his rear and shimmies his pants down to his knees, hurriedly picking up his ankles to slide the fabric completely off. He doubles his jeans on themselves, creasing them twice before tossing them onto the bookshelf behind him.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Back!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Sorry, I had to fold them.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Wow! You folded them too?!

[Superyoosung] whispers: Yup!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hehe, you really are boyfriend material :)

 

_She thinks I’m boyfriend material!_

“Ugh, I can’t wait to ask you to be my girlfriend,” he sighs sincerely, flexing his fingers at his keyboard.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Thanks, haha ^^

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to be the best boyfriend I can possibly be for you.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I hope I can be just as good of a girlfriend to you too.

[Superyoosung] whispers: :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: :)

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: So, I guess I need to climb back on top of you, huh?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: now that you’ve taken your pants off…

 

_Please._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Yep...  

**You blush at Yoosungsgirl.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d place my hands on your shoulders

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: then lift my thighs over each of yours

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and gently ease myself on top of your lap

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so I don’t hurt you

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: in case you’re still hard ><;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I don’t know if it would hurt at all actually ^^;

 

_I have the cutest pre-girlfriend in the world._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: It wouldn’t hurt too much.

[Superyoosung] whispers: and I am ><;;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’re hard?

[Superyoosung] whispers: Mhm;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: like how hard??

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

_Thank God, she wants to know._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Heh, umm…;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’ve been kind of throbbing the past five minutes or so ^^;

 

_Because I really want to know how she’s feeling. I hope she’s as turned on as me._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m blushing super hard;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: That turns me on so much…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Uhm… I’ve been wet for about as long;;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and my panties are getting damper the more I think about you ><

 

 _I’M MAKING HER WET?_ A frustrated whine slips from him as he throws his head back, his heel impatiently tapping the floor and eyes clenching shut. _God… I want to feel it so badly._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You think it’s enough to go through to my boxers?

**Yoosungsgirl nods at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yes ><

 

“Fu-h…” he breathes, biting his lower lip.

His cock flexes upward in delight at the words he reads over and over again. _Her wet panties on me… I want to feel it. No, I need to feel it. I need to…_ Gathering up as much saliva as he can, he cups his hand beneath his mouth and quietly spits into it. _This is probably super weird, but she can’t think I’m strange if she doesn’t know about it, right?_ Carefully, he lowers his hand to his crotch, turning the palmful of warm, slippery fluid over to dampen the fabric concealing his penis. _So warm…_ He presses lightly on his aching member, closing his eyes to envision you straddling him; just sitting still on top of him like you said in previous messages. _I bet she’d be so much warmer, though._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d place my hands back on your hips beneath your shirt

[Superyoosung] whispers: and slowly slide my fingers up and down your sides

[Superyoosung] whispers: in hopes you might squirm against me again…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I know I will

 

 _Yes!_ On your cue, he moves his hand atop his erection, massaging it as if your hips were writhing against it.  

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: because I want you to reach up even higher and touch me there…

 

_So good… Please, be what I think she means._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Your breasts?

**Yoosungsgirl nods at you.**

 

_I bet those feel really nice. I bet everything about her feels really nice. Aagh! I really don’t want to screw this up! I hope this is right._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I think I’d slide my fingers back up your sides

[Superyoosung] whispers: until I get to your breasts;

[Superyoosung] whispers: then brush my fingertips along the soft skin there

[Superyoosung] whispers: all the way to your nipples

[Superyoosung] whispers: and circle around them a few times before cupping your breasts in my hands ><;;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I just got the chills.

 

_Oh, no._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You’re not cold, are you?

[Superyoosung] whispers: You can’t get sick before the party!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’m sure there’s an extra blanket in there

[Superyoosung] whispers: I can wait for you to grab it!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hehe :)  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: No, I’m not cold  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I don’t think I could get sick with you worrying about me ^^

 

_That’s a relief. I was beginning to think I was thinking too much about everything. I’ll keep worrying about you, then! I’m going to take good enough care of you so you’re always healthy!_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Uhm, I just got the chills because…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I just touched myself like you said you’d touch me ><

 

_She’s touching herself? She’s touching herself like I’d touch her…? Like I’m doing to myself right now…?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You

[Superyoosung] whispers:You’re touching yourself?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I have been;;

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: … have you?

 

_Oh, God. How much does she want to know?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm;

[Superyoosung] whispers: Yes;;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: Whenever you squirm on my lap...  

 

_I’m still not going to tell her about the spit thing._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to do more

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so you can feel just as good as you’re making me feel...  

 

_She’s going to do more? Please! I want to know what she’s going to do._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to look into your eyes

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and place my hands on top of yours on my chest

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and slowly move my hips forward and back along the length of your cock ><

 

He stops breathing. His face flushes with an incredible warmth, the loud thrumming on his eardrums reassuring him that his heart is still beating. Without wasting another second, he palms his stiffened flesh, the heat of his hand rewarming his soaked boxers as he firmly moves his hand up and down the underside of his shaft.

“___…” he shudders, his jaw loosening to allow air to flow more freely from his lungs. “I want more of you…”  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: That feels really good ><;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d probably gently squeeze your breasts

[Superyoosung] whispers: and rub my thumbs over your nipples

[Superyoosung] whispers: all while gazing at your beautiful face

[Superyoosung] whispers: because I want to see your reactions to each of my touches...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to see your reactions too.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want you to see all of me like I want to see all of you.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want that so badly too.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Will you take off my shirt?

 

_I’ve been wanting to even before we started._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d really like to.

[Superyoosung] whispers: You probably look so beautiful everywhere...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’re making me blush so much ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’ve got goosebumps now that my shirt is off.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: My nipples are really perked…

 

His tongue wiggles around inside his mouth, rotating in circles. _What it would be like to pull them into my mouth..._  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t think I’d be able to hold myself back ><

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to hold you close and kiss all along your chest

[Superyoosung] whispers: and leave marks on your breasts.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to pull your nipples into my mouth and roll my tongue around them

[Superyoosung] whispers: and hear all the noises you’d make.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m already whimpering now ><

 

_So cute!_

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I know I wouldn’t be able to keep quiet with you kissing me and touching me.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You’d make me feel so good

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I might run my fingers through and tug on your hair

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: while you make me moan against your ear...  

 

_Hearing her sweet voice in my ear… I want to make her say my name._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: That might make me whimper too...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to make you make noise.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to nibble on your ear

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and your neck

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and mark you as mine for everyone to see.

 

“___…” he whispers, pinching an ear with his thumb nail and forefinger all the way down to the crook of his neck as he continues to rub the bulge in his boxers.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Please, mark me.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I only want to be yours.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Then take off your shirt and grab my ass.

 

 _I’ll do anything. Don’t stop telling me what to do. I want to satisfy you._ He peels off his shirt and tosses it onto his folded jeans.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d slide my hands down your back

[Superyoosung] whispers: and slip the tips of my fingers into your panties

[Superyoosung] whispers: so I can feel more of your backside while I squeeze it ><;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I didn’t know you could be so bold ><

[Superyoosung] whispers: Is that good?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I love it.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Don’t ever stop.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Give me more.

 

_I’ll give you everything. I’ll give you all of me, ___. I want you to have me._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to press you into me more

[Superyoosung] whispers: and rock my hips up against yours.  

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want you to know and feel how much I want you…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d hug you so tight

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and move with you.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want you to know and feel too...  

 

The hand on his crotch presses down and away from the subtle thrusts of his hips, his breath coming out in soft pants between the catching of his bottom lip on his teeth.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I can feel so much already.

[Superyoosung] whispers: It just makes me want you even more ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I really want you too ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so bad that I’ve soaked through my panties.  

 

 _Fuck...  I want to know for myself..._  

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Can...  

[Superyoosung] whispers: I feel you there?;;

 **Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Please;;   

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’ll raise myself up off of you slightly

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so you can reach between my legs...  

 

_Oh, my god. I hope I can touch her pussy right. I have to since she’s touching herself._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: ;;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’d move my hand to the inside of your thigh

[Superyoosung] whispers: and brush my fingers up until

[Superyoosung] whispers: I reach your panties;

[Superyoosung] whispers: then slip my fingers into them

[Superyoosung] whispers: and run a couple along your slit to feel how wet I make you ><;;   

**You blush at Yoosungsgirl.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Can I

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: touch you too?;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: This feels really good and I don’t want to be the only one feeling this way…

 

_She wants to feel my penis… Gah, I hope it’s good enough for her when she really does! I’m slightly above average, so I should be fine, right?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You can.

[Superyoosung] whispers: Please ><

 

_I really want to know how she’d touch me._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Uhm, so;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d lower my hand to your hips

 

Following your lead, he hovers his hand above his erection, his digits twitching as they anticipate what you’ll order them to do.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and trail a finger from the base of your shaft all the way up to the head

 

His stomach tightens in a shiver, his stiffened member jumping up against his index finger as he drags it along his length.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: then curl my fingers into the waistband of your boxers

 

His fingers do just the same.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and lightly rub my palm up and down your length…

 

 _Finally._ A mellow sound of contentment hums from his throat, his eyes closing for a moment as he pictures the gentle touch of your hand on his burning flesh. ____. God…_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to kiss you.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to kiss you t  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: too*

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Sorry, my fingers are really slippery from rubbing myself;;

 

_Why…? Ugh! This is so unfair!_

[Superyoosung] whispers: I still can’t believe you’re that wet because of me;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I really really wish I could feel it! T_T

[Superyoosung] whispers: You have no idea how badly I want to.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I really really wish you could too!! T_T

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: You could spit in your hand,

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: but that wouldn’t feel like much or do anything for you.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Unless...  

**Yoosungsgirl blushes at you.**

 

_Oh!_

He straightens in his seat, chanting under his breath while his knees bounce excitedly at the epiphany of what you might be suggesting. “Oh, please, please, please, please, please!”

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You could…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: pull my panties to the side...  

[Superyoosung] whispers: and slide my boxers down...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: then sit down on your lap again.

[Superyoosung] whispers: then sit back down on my lap.

[Superyoosung] whispers: ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: ><

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’ll do that right now;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’m ready for whenever you want me to sit;;

 

 _Aahhh! She’s already ready!_ Gripping the sides of his boxer briefs, he swiftly yanks them down past his hips, his hard-on springing forward as he pulls the still damp fabric over it. He spits into his hand and types the best he can with his free one.

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I’m ready now;

**Yoosungsgirl smiles shyly at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Okay, so;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’d scoot myself up onto your lap more

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and gently sit

 

His whole body flushes as he turns his palm over onto the underside of his cock, droplets of the excess slick, fluid oozing into the surrounding well-kempt hair.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so my lips hug your cock ><

 

His hand folds around his width, mimicking the feel your labia might have on him.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and make it wet when I slowly rock my hips against you...  

 

“Oh…” he sighs, his brows creasing as he concentrates on the pleasant sensations radiating into his pelvis, “... God.”

_Why haven’t I thought of this before?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I think I’d immediately pull your face to mine and kiss you.

[Superyoosung] whispers: Omg… this feels good...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It does...    

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to suck on your lower lip

[Superyoosung] whispers: and wrap my arms around you tight as I follow your movements...  

 

Listening in on his thoughts, his hips roll against the motion of his hand. Whimpers slip from him as tingles jolt up his spine each time the fatty part of his thumb passes over his glans.

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to be held close by you

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and entwine my tongue with yours.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to melt into your touch and kisses.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want that too...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: The head of your penis rubbing against my clit

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: feels so nice...  

 

_Stimulating her clit… I want to keep doing that if that’s what feels best for her._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Would it feel better if I did shorter thrusts? ><

 

_I think that’s what I need to do to rub against her clit faster._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Ys!!!

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yes* omg...  

 

 _I can’t believe I’m actually getting things right._ He leans back in his chair more and heeds his own suggestion. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on the incessant stimulation at the upper third of his penis, waves of bliss building off in the distance. _This feels really good for me, too._ His breath puffs from his nose more forcefully, an even more intense sensation bringing him to shiver and quickly open his eyes. _Wait!_

He halts his movements and loosens the fingers curled around the top portion of his cock. _This isn’t what we’re doing right now!_ A sudden blush paints his cheeks a strong hue of red. _What would she do if she knew I just put my tip inside her? Should I tell her? I don’t think she’d be mad. What if I tell her and it turns her on even more? Maybe she wants it too, but is waiting for me to initiate it! Please, want it too!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm;;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I have a confession ><;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Hm?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: What is it?

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm, heh ^^;;;

 

_Please, please, please, don’t take it the wrong way!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I just accidentally grabbed myself;

[Superyoosung] whispers: I didn’t mean to!!

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t think I did it for long when I realized

[Superyoosung] whispers: but I know it’s not what we’re doing right now...  

[Superyoosung] whispers: so I let go fast.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I just want to do what you want to do.

 

_And I really hope it’s something you want to do._

 

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: It’s okay :)

[Superyoosung] whispers: Really?

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yep!! ^^

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Umm, I also have to confess;;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: My fingers keep wandering down to dip into my vagina ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: so it’s really reassuring to know you feel the same way.

 

_We feel the same! Does this mean I get to put my tip inside of her now?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Uhm;

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: So,

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’ll sit up off of you some.

 

_It does!_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Then I’ll line myself up with your entrance...   

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and I’ll lower myself just enough to hold it in place

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: before kissing your lips

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and wiggling my hips...  

 

 _She’s making me prod inside her…_ Forming a tight ‘o’ with his thumb and forefinger, he closes it around the tip of his member and rotates his wrist in small, circular motions. _She actually wants to be that close to me..._  A husky growl hums in his throat as he catches himself pushing his slick fingers down past his head. _Ugh! This isn’t enough! It only makes me want to bury myself deep inside her. I need to feel more of her._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I don’t know how long I could do this in real life.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I just want to grip your hips and thrust my head into you more...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I don’t think I’d last long either.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I keep finding my fingers going deeper…

 

_She wants to go further, too… I should just go for it._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Umm,

[Superyoosung] whispers: do you...   

[Superyoosung] whispers: want to sit all the way down? ><;;;

 

_Please, say yes! I want to feel you so badly, I don’t think I could ever explain it to you._

 

**Yoosungsgirl nods at you.**

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I really want to ><

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Please...  

 

_Yes! She said yes!_

His fingers freeze before they can hit another key. “What do I do?”

_I don’t know how to have sex! Do I just tell her what I’ve seen in porn? What if it’s super obvious I watch that kind of stuff? Maybe I’ll just tell her what I fantasize about doing when we finally meet._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: I guess I’ll place my hands on your hips...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and I’ll place mine on your shoulders.

[Superyoosung] whispers: Then gaze into your eyes

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: and gaze right back into yours

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: as I slowly lower myself completely onto you ><;

 

“Hah-” he puffs, his jaw falling slack and eyebrows furrowing upward in relief as his fist slides down around his cock. “___…”

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: ___…

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: Yoosung...  

[Superyoosung] whispers: I wish I could wrap my arms around you

[Superyoosung] whispers: and hold you as I take your lips in mine.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I wish I could be wrapped in you too.

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I want to memorize how you feel sitting still,

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: but my hips keep moving on their own ><

 

The tip of his penis disappears and reemerges as he strokes himself. _Don’t stop moving._

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: You can move.

[Superyoosung] whispers: We can stay still later when we get to do this in real life...  

[Superyoosung] whispers: But, right now,

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to move with you.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to make you feel really good.

[Superyoosung] whispers: I want to hear how you sound when you’re feeling this way because of me...  

[Yoosungsgirl] whispers: I’ll call you then.

 

 _Huh? SHE’S GOING TO CALL ME?_ He glances at his phone on his desk. _She’s just teasing, right?_

 

[Superyoosung] whispers: Wait, really?

[Superyoosung] whispers: You’re go

 

A cheerful jingle fills his room, the brightened device on his desk pivoting in a semicircle with each rhythmic vibration. _Oh, my god! She’s really calling me! Aahhh, what do I do? I can’t ignore her!_ He snatches up his phone, hesitation causing him to only stare at it. _She’ll be able to hear me too, though! What if I make a weird noise? I don’t want her to think I’m gross! But, I really want to hear her voice. I want to know how she sounds when she’s touching herself…_

Sucking in a breath of courage, he flips open his phone and puts it to his ear. “Umm, he-”

“Yoosung…” you call out, his name sounding so delicate and sweet on your breath.

His heart pounds fervently, your moans sending his head spiraling in a feverish daze. The tension in his extremities boils off, leaving him a hot puddle in his chair. This molten sensation in his chest is a wonder he can’t recall ever experiencing, but the stronger the flames grow, the more he finds himself yearning for it to consume him entirely. _Amazing._

“___…” he smiles, his voice gentle. “So, that’s how you sound…”

“Mhm-” you hum shyly. “Do I sound okay?”

_Does she sound okay? Can’t she hear herself?_

“You sound beautiful,” he assures as he focuses on the heavy arousal in your respiration.

 _She really, really does._ He absent-mindedly teases the head of his cock, the thumb and fingers of his left hand meeting as they peak before splitting to descend again. Silence befalls his end of the line, his attention diverted to conjuring up images of you; how parted your lips must be to let out moans this soft, how deeply and quickly you must be penetrating in order to react this way, and how glistening with arousal your fingers must be as they pump within you. _I made her moan my name. Am I really this desirable?_

“Yoosung?” you ask.

He snaps out of his trance at the mention of his name. “Huh?”

“Oh, phew. You’re still there,” you giggle. “You’re so quiet, I thought you might have hung up.”

_Like I’d ever hang up on you!_

“Oh, haha. Yeah, I’m still here!” he chuckles along with you, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 _Is it bad that I’m quiet?_ A few soundless moments pass after your bout of amusement dies.

“Well, I’m ready for you to tell me what you want to do to me next,” you say, your words cute and hushed.

_Gah! We’re still doing that?_

He shifts his phone to his other ear, freeing up his dominant hand to work himself up more effectively. “Oh! Uhh, tell you? Like on the p-phone or in-”

“On the phone,” you blurt, returning to a softer level of speaking. “Please… If you want to.”

_She wants- oh, God. I hardly know how to type it out! I don’t know how to do it on the phone! Do I just say the same things? What do I do? I don’t want to give up so easily. Maybe she knows what to do? And I can just follow her lead?_

“I want to. Your hands are probably too full to type anyway, huh?” he states, giving a short laugh.

_Agh! What was that? What am I even saying?_

You giggle in response, your tone picking up an air of sultriness. “Mhm, but I wish you could be doing what mine is doing…”

_What it’s doing… I want to know._

“What is your hand doing?” he asks, trying to keep his nervousness as quiet as possible.

“Rubbing me. My palm is rubbing against my lips-” you murmur, a subtle moan cutting into your account, “as my middle and ring fingers slowly slide in and almost out of my pussy… like you would be doing…”

 _Oh, duh! That’s where we left off! How could I forget that? But still..._  He sucks in a sharp breath, visualizing how gorgeous you’d look touching yourself like that in front of him. _Or even more so beneath me..._  

“What is your hand doing?” you inquire, making him stiffen in his shoulders.

_What it’s doing? How am I going to make this sound as sexy?_

Just to be sure, he briefly clears his throat and fights the urge to mumble. “I… It’s teasing me. My fingers and thumb are rubbing up and down around my head…”

_I hope that was what she wanted to hear._

A faint whimper from the opposite end of the line triggers a giddy reaction in his groin. _Does that mean she liked what I said? That wasn’t so bad. I think I can do this._

“Is that what feels best for you?” you question.

_I’m only doing it because I’m more interested in hearing you._

“It feels good,” he begins, evaluating himself, “but I don’t think I could get off from it alone. I got kind of mesmerized by your voice, so I just found myself doing this, haha.”

“Then, pretend like you’re inside me again,” you request in a mouse-like squeak.

His hand freezes. “What?”

“Sorry! Umm, I want you to touch yourself like you were before… like you’re moving inside me,” you reply, meekness weaving itself through your speech. “I still want to know how you’d fuck me…”

 _Fu-huh…?_ His head grows fuzzy and he instinctively grips the upper half of his sticky cock. _My pre-girlfriend said...  She wants it- me like that? Shoot, my spit’s already dry._

“You want me to,” he starts then swallows hard as he scans his room for his bottle of lotion, “-fuck you?”

“Please,” your soft voice utters with an adorableness never heard by him before. “You said we could sit still when we meet, so we could make love to one another then…”

“And we can move right now… together,” he says, trailing off as he reaches behind his folded pants to pump the moisturizer into his hand.

You hum in agreement, desperation evident in your tone. He straightens out in his chair again and rubs the white substance around in his palm to warm it. _She wants to this bad. I want to, too! I don’t know what there is to be nervous about! I have an attractive voice! And she’s going to hear the sounds I make in person, anyway; she said she wanted to make me make them. If it’ll make her happy, I want to do it. Her happiness is like my own, and I want to keep making her feel that way; like a man does. I’ll be your man, ___. I won’t let up until you tell me to stop._

The sound of nothing but subtle breathing coming from your end of the line screams at him, alerting him as to where he should start. _She’s not moaning anymore. Is she still touching herself?_

Half frowning, his curiosity speaks up. “___, what are your fingers doing now?”

“Just teasing my entrance since that’s what you’re doing to yourself,” you reply. “Why?”

 _I have to get her to moan again._ He glances at the last bit of chat history displayed on his monitor. Visualizing what he was going to do next, he wraps his lubricated fingers firmly around his erection. His pelvis rolls, pushing his hardened flesh through his fist until the side of his hand hits his pubic bone. _Oh- Lotion is so much better! Why didn’t I start with this?_

His voice is hushed and earnest, the slightest tremble hardly detectable in it. “I don’t want to tease your entrance. I want to grab your hips and thrust all the way into you. I want to hear those noises meant only for me…”

 _I miss them. Please, let me hear them again._ A small gasp in his ear raises the hair on the back of his neck. Tingles roll down his skin at the gentle moan that follows. Sets of parted lips concealing teeth and fingers flash on and off behind his eyes like a double image slideshow. _Her fingers are as deep as I’d be right now. And it’s making her moan. I really can’t believe I’m making her moan with my words._ His blossoming self-confidence relaxes his shoulders and allows him to sink more into his seat. _I want to know how loud she can be..._

“I’d love that so much… you gripping my hips and- thrusting into me,” you muster through your pleasure. “It makes me want to kiss you- and feel how you slide within me as I rock my hips against yours. Oh, G-hnn~!”  

 _Cute. It’s too cute, that moan._ On a downstroke, he pushes his cock away from him ever so slightly before pulling it back towards his belly in a stroke upwards. _She’d be moving on me like this. Her slick pussy. While she’s kissing me._ A spark of lust shoots down his stomach, ricocheting from his groin and shimmying up his spine.

“Hahh-” he shivers, quickly sealing his lips together.

_Crap! It’s not too early for me to make noises yet, is it? I hope she finds it sexy… But, what if it wasn’t? No! I’m sure it’s fine! Don’t-_

Uncertainty gets the better of him, fear of a negative or lack of a response edging out any time for you to reassure him. “Sorry! That didn’t sound weird d-”

“No,” you state, putting an end to his apology. “Don’t hold your breath again. You sound really hot.”

The blush heard in your last four words paints itself onto his cheeks. _She thinks I sound hot! God, I’m so stupid for worrying! I really won’t hold back anything now._

“I won’t, then… when I kiss down your neck to your breasts- and slide my hands down to squeeze your ass,” he says, his voice picking up an air of smoothness with each of his breaths.

You hum as if in agreement with his actions. “Your hot tongue on my nipples would feel amazing. I want to run my fingers through your hair and grind in place on you. I want to feel how your cock rubs the deepest parts of me…”

With your cue, he keeps his hand flush with his skin and massages the base of his hard-on in short, circular motions. _No, this doesn’t seem right. If I’m even deeper inside of her, I’d be rubbing the very back; her cervix, I think it’s called? Gosh, how am I going to do this?_ Swapping his phone over to his other ear, he tilts his head and shrugs his shoulder to hold the device in place. _Please, don’t slip._ Placing the thumb of his free hand atop his tip, he wraps his fingers around his head, mimicking the twisting of the fist below it.

“Oh, God… this feels good,” he sighs, observing how the delicate skin of his shaft follows the movements of his hands.

“I know,” you breathe.

His eyes close. His focus shifts between the tingling sensation of his slippery fingers enveloping his head and the sweet, breathy moans elicited by your imagination. _To think her vagina would be doing this to me right now. No, it’d feel a million times better, I know it. But, this already feels so good. And makes her feel good too._ He finds himself pushing up more into his hand. The muscles in his pelvic floor tighten as the tingles intensify in his pubic region. His cock stiffens even further as it chases after this swell of pleasure. _Shit!_

Immediately, he halts his ministrations, the air in his lungs leaving him shakily. “I had to stop. I want to wait for you.”

“You almost came?” you ask mid-moan.

_I hope she doesn’t think I can’t last._

“Mhm-” he confirms, unnecessarily nodding until a ‘boop’ resonates in his ear.

 _Huh?_ Confused, he pulls his phone away to see a short string of ones lighting up his screen. _My cheek did this?_ The faint sound of snickering recaptures his attention.

Putting the device back to his ear, he smiles. “What? What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing,” you titter, pressing buttons on your end of the line to tease him.

____!_

“My cheek hit it on accident,” he chuckles along with you. “Don’t laugh at me~”

You tap a key once more, likely for your own amusement.

“___…” he whines, still following along with your playfulness.

_I at least want to finish being dirty with you before we goof around._

“Okay, I’ll stop,” you finish giggling, bringing back the seductiveness in your tone. “I’d much rather moan with you instead.”

 _Hot._ He fixes his grip on the base of his member, eager to hear what you might be suggesting next.

“By pulling your face to mine and kissing you,” you murmur, letting out a small gasp, “while I slowly move my hips up and down your length…”

The hairs on his arms raise as he runs his fist up his shaft, the act of his thumb and fingers rubbing over his sensitive head giving him chills. _I wonder if I’m doing this at the right pace. I don’t know why I didn’t think about it earlier._

Stimulating himself at his estimated tempo, he asks just to be sure. “Umm, how slow is slowly?”

“Like this,” you say, the sound of shuffling muting your moans.

 _Is she getting up? What-_ A wet, sticky sound like that of the lotion he warmed in his palm breaks his train of thought. It sounds again only about a second later, his mind readily recording each one that comes after. _Is this…?_

The phone scuffs before your voice reappears. “Could you hear it?”

“Your,” he begins then gulps, “p-pussy?”  

“Mhm. Did I have it close enough? Should I do it again?” you inquire.

_I heard it; her wet pussy._

Without hesitation, he replies, “Do it again.”

He presses the speaker into his ear more as he listens intently. Squelching fills his head once again, making his skin flush. _She sounds so wet. And she’s this wet for me._ Following where your lewd noises direct it, his hand pumps him ever so slightly faster. _We’re doing this at the same time. It almost feels real._ His forearm begins to battle with his instinct to work up to release as quickly as possible and he shakes his head. _No, I want to wait for her. But, I can’t help but want to go faster, now..._

“Did you hear it this time?” you ask in a hum.

“Yeah,” he replies softly, anticipation building and tickling away at him in his chest. “I heard it the first time, but I just wanted to be sure my speed matched yours.”

 _And those sounds make me feel really hot._ He suddenly feels short of breath. _I wish I could hear them the whole time, too, along with your pretty voice._

“Oh, so you’ve got it now?” you verify with him.  

Through his nose, he fills his lungs then releases the accumulated oxygen in a whoosh. “Yes, and I think you need to finger yourself faster.”

The speed of his hand doubles.

“I-” you start, but are kept from finishing.  

“Because I want to spread your cheeks,” he respires, his glutes flexing as they rock his hips upward, “and thrust into you as you bounce on me.”

A quivering gasp escapes from you and lingers in your speech. “How fast is faster?”

 _She’s so cute._ Realizing most of his moisturizer has rubbed in, he silently spits into his palm, its convenience seeming more appealing than stretching backwards.

“Like this,” he smirks, lowering the phone to his pelvis.

His hand wraps around him again, slipping down his erection at his new pace. His strokes are smooth from root to tip, his hips not missing their mark; and it’s evident even in just its audible form. Sounds similar to that of your fingers moving within you pervade the air around him, giving you the tempo you need to work off of. _Hopefully, this is loud enough. And she likes the pace._  

Placing the phone back up to his ear, he checks in with you. “You could hear it, right?”

“Mhm!” you respond, your voice blanketed in lust. “God-ah~, you’re making me so hot…”

_I love that I’m able to. I’d feel bad if I was the only one feeling this way._

“Does this sound right?” you ask, shoving your device back down to your cunt.

His mouth gapes as he listens. _That sounds almost twice the speed I’m going! Am I hearing things right? She wants to go that fast?_

Once your pants muffle your line, he speaks. “You’re doing it a lot faster than me.”

“That’s because-” you say meekly, your moans fighting to overpower the clarity in your tone, “I want to bounce on you ha-harder and faster. I want you to make me a complete mess…”

His heart skips a beat, his thrusts faltering temporarily. _She wants me to make her a mess… by fucking her._ The delight in your voice rings in his ears. _She’d sound so beautiful. I want her to be a mess, too. I’ll make her one._ A puff of warm air leaves him as he matches rhythm you’ve just set. _I’ll make you a mess, ___._

“Then I’ll thrust into you harder- and faster. I want to be the one to make you a mess… You don’t have to do any work,” he utters, drawing in slightly heavier breaths as he readily obeys your command.  

You whimper, his heart singing at the elated whirrs coming from you. “I want you so much. I wish you were here- pounding into me… and stretching me out-hnn~!”

His heel digs into the wood of his floor, lifting himself partially off his seat. _Her noises are so pretty._

“I wish I were, too,” he murmurs, relaxing back down, “so I could see the reactions I cause you to make.”

 _And how her breasts would bounce as I thrust into her. She’d feel so incredible…_ The same pleasurable swell from minutes earlier returns, causing him to tense in all regions of his body. _No, no, no! I have to wait for her!_ He squeezes his eyes shut and tosses his head back, sucking in large breaths as he thinks about geography. _I have to last! Please, say you’re coming soon!_

“I’d give you so many… I want you to feel them too- in my kisses and touches. Oh, my God! I want you to rock my h-hips, I’m so close now,” you beg.

_Thank God! I can make it! I think I can make it!_

With your request, he pulls his cock towards his tummy and strokes himself like he had at the start. _I think I can make it like this; I have to._

“I’m really close, too,” he strains to get out. “I want to keep you close to me, so I can kiss and nibble your neck- up to your ear, and tell you how amazing you feel wrapped around me…”

_No! If I keep picturing what we’d do- Archipelago… Isthmus…_

“Yoosung…” you whimper.

 _Come on!_ His shoulders press into the back of his chair, both of his heels now pushing against the floor. His hips buck up, staggering the movements of his fist. The muscles in his stomach contract with the crescendoing waves of his breath. He feels his balls draw up, signalling he’s at the point of no return. _I can’t._

He opens his mouth to speak, but is beaten to his confession by ecstatic gasps and mewls coming from you. “I’m going to come! Yoosung, you’re going to make me c-ah~!”

“I’m coming, too! ___, hnn-hah-” he huffs, his mouth falling slack as he clenches his eyes shut.

His chin comes to his chest, his hand pumping his swollen cock into his climax. Wet heat dribbles onto his thumb before it shoots its way onto his chest in powerful pulsations. Shivers and jerks wrack his body, the air in his lungs expelling in quivering pants. The euphoria in your moans shares itself with him, heightening the sensations of his release. _She sounds so beautiful._ The surges of bliss extend to the tips of his ears and all the way down to his toes. _And it’s all for me._

As his heartbeat steadies, the exhilaration fades into ecstasy and eases him to relax. His erection twitches one last time as his fingers compress and slowly move up his shaft, milking the remaining seminal fluid from it. Taking a deep breath, he sighs and opens his eyes to the pearlescent bead of cum sitting atop his penis. His index finger swipes at it as he surveys the mess he’s made.

“Oh, wow…” he murmurs, thinking aloud.

Ejaculate oozes off his thumb, splotches of it trailing up his lower abdomen to just above his nipple.

You hum in delirium. “Hmm?”

 _This is what she sounds like right after coming? I wish I could see how she looks…_  

“Umm,” he trails, guessing with himself on what the best course of action would be right now, “it’s just a lot.”

He glances around his room, looking for his box of tissues. _Where’d they go?_

“A lot? Your cum?” you ask.

Giving up, he reaches for his shirt and promptly wipes his thumb on it. “Yeah.”

_I’m done wearing it anyway._

“Did it go everywhere? How far did you shoot it?” you inquire with a sort of giddiness.

 _She wants to know about all this, too?_ He stares at the cooling substance decorating his torso again before dropping his shirt onto his lap.

“I guess it sort of did,” he chuckles, rubbing the white garment up his belly to clean himself off. “It usually doesn’t make it up to my chest.”

“It’s on your chest?” you gasp.

Flipping his shirt to a dry side, he finishes off wiping his pecs, nervousness sneaking back up on him. “Yeah.”

_Girls don’t find that gross, do they? A guy coming on himself._

You whimper, sounding as if you still yearn for sexual stimulation. “I wish it could have been on mine…”

Heat smacks him in the face, the skin there flushing even further. _My cum on her breasts… I want to do that!_

“Umm, maybe we can try it after we meet,” he states, bundling his shirt up in his fist. “I mean, I’m not sure how soon you would want to. Or when we would have sex. I can wait however long either way!”

 _I’m kind of hoping we’d do it sooner after doing all this._ He aims and tosses his shirt into his hamper. _I don’t want to pressure her, though._

“I guess when it feels like the right time, we will,” you reply with an audible smile.

“Have sex?” he queries, sliding his still damp boxers back over his softening member.

“Mhm, yep!” you chirp, earning a smile from him. “Although, I am kind of even more excited to do it with you after what we just did tonight.”

A short puff of relief blows from his nose as he dimples. “Me too.”

_Gah, I’m so happy she feels the same!_

“Hehe, are you looking at your screen right now?” you giggle.

“No,” he responds, directing his attention to his monitor. “Why? What’s-”

He pauses. His brows furrow in confusion at the mass of skeletons piled on top of and around your characters.

“What happened? There’s so many!” he exclaims with amusement.

“I know! I don’t know!” you laugh. “I was having too much fun giving all my loving attention to you.”

_I’m glad. I want to be the only thing on her mind when we do those kinds of things._

He twinkles. “I had a lot of fun too.”

Like a blade, nearly a half-dozen men in just their underwear enter the room and kill off any chance for the mood to blossom again. They encircle your characters, pumping their arms like they’re driving a train. _‘Oohimtelling’? They’re all named the same? Wait, no they’re not._

“Pfffhaha! You think he doesn’t like people ERP-ing?” you ask.

_It’s just one person?_

“Haha, I guess not,” he says, eyes blowing wide at the amount of green swarming the scene. “There’s those frog things again!”

You laugh as the nude, red-headed intruders continue to run in a circle around you, falling one by one as they succumb to their wounds.    

Yoosung stands his avatar up, instinctively clicking to move it like he does in LOLOL. “Do we need to get out of here? Aahhh! Wait! Stop!”

 _It’s the keyboard! I move with the keyboard! I’m such an idiot!_ Pressing the ‘W’ key, he rushes out the doorway, several Gurlocs tailing him in their assault. _No! Not again! Not in front of her!_

“Yoosung, what did you do?” you question, chortling at his anguish.

“I clicked on accident! No!” he shouts in his panic, snickering at his foolishness as his character meets his demise at the stairs. “Aww, man.”

A loud guffaw comes from your end. “Did they get you?”

“Yep! I died,” he chuckles, watching the green creatures make their exit from the building.

“Aww, my poor Yoosungy,” you tease, running your avatar out to the corpse on the floor.

_Yoosungy?_

He smiles at the nickname. “It’s okay. At least I died happy.”

“Here, I’ll lay with you,” you titter, positioning your toon near his feet before laying on your side.   

**Yoosungsgirl falls asleep. Zzzzz.**

_Sleep. What time is it?_ He yawns as he looks at the top right of his screen.

“Gah! It’s almost two in the morning!” he groans. “I have class in seven hours. And I still need to clean myself up…”  

You gasp and apologize. “Aahhh! I’m so sorry I kept you up! I didn’t mean to! I’ll try to keep to myself after midnight from now on.”

“No! It was worth it. I love spending time with you. I don’t think I could ever regret staying up all night if I spent it with you,” he reassures, nuzzling into his phone a bit.

_If only I could stay up longer._

“I love spending time with you, too,” you reciprocate. “I really can’t wait for the day we get to in person. This party can’t come soon enough!”

“I know! It will be worth the wait, though. I can already tell,” he beams, looking at your character lying beside his.

_I wonder if she made her character look similar to her._

You giggle. “I think so, too. So, I guess this is good night?”

_I don’t want to say good night! Not this soon!_

“Yeah,” he pouts, feeling his chest grow tight once more. “I’m going to miss you. Hopefully, I’ll get to see you in my dreams.”

“I’ll visit you there and greet you first thing in the morning! You won’t have to miss me for long,” you chirp, relieving some of the pressure squeezing his heart.

He smiles, mustering up the strength to bid you farewell. “I think I can get by after hearing you say that.”

_She’s going to have to say it first. I don’t think I can be the first to say good night._

“I’ll always cheer for you,” you add, softening your voice into a whisper. “Clean up well, and good night, Yoosung.”

“I will. Good night, ___,” he whispers back.

Everything falls still. He closes his phone, the silence coming from it too loud for his ears. Your avatar gets up and blows him a kiss before fading into nothing. The absence of you shakes his soul to the core. ____._ Leaning his head back, he stares up at his ceiling and listens to the atmospheric hum of his computer. ____, I can’t believe I miss you this much already._ He shuts his eyes, pulling air deep into his lungs. _But, I want to be great for you._

“___…” he sighs, then opens his eyes and stands to go wash himself clean, “I will be great for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you felt that some of Yoosung's dialogue mirrored yours, it's because in real life relationships, you tend to mirror your partner and vis versa. Yoosung is the type of person to look for comfort in unfamiliar situations, so he's looking to you to guide him in how he should communicate with you. I hope this didn't make him seem OOC.


End file.
